thank you
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Tn.Minsoo mengenali Chunji sebagai Kevin - sahabat Byunghun, anaknya dan meminta Chunji yang berpura-pura sebagai Kevin untuk segera menikah dengan Byunghun. #Badsummary #TeenTop
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Thank You**

**Cast: C.A.P, Niel, Chunji, , Ricky, Changjo (TEEN TOP)**

**Rate: K+ / T**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Chun, Rick, Jo, temani aku ke rumah sakit ya," pinta seorang namja pendek yang diketahui bernama Lee ByungHun pada ketiga sahabatnya yang kini sedang berjalan bersamanya menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dikarenakan sekarang memang hari libur, mereka hanya datang untuk mengurus surat kelulusan.

"Baiklah."

Keempatnya kemudian segera meluncur ke Inju General Hospital, rumah sakit tempat Tn. Minsoo – ayah ByungHun – dirawat.

Byunghun yang berjalan di depan ketiga orang sahabatnya membuka perlahan pintu kamar rawat inap ayahnya. Di ruangan itu tampak seorang namja berbibir lebar, tebal, nan seksi sedang tertidur di atas sofa, ia adalah Ahn Daniel – eomma Byunghun dan istri Tn. Minsoo. Dan diatas ranjang pasien Tn. Minsoo sedang berbaring dengan selang infus yang masih terpasang di punggung tangan kirinya.

"Byunghun," lirihnya memanggil nama anak semata wayangnya.

Byunghun yang merasa dipanggil pun mendekat kepada sang ayah, disusul oleh ketiga orang sahabatnya.

Tn. Minsoo membuka matanya perlahan, ia tersenyum memandang wajah anaknya yang semakin hari semakan tampan menurutnya (dan menurut author juga), kemudian pandangannya beralih ke namja bertubuh tinggi di samping Byunghun.

"Kevin," panggilnya kepada namja yang sebenarnya bernama Chunji tersebut.

Chunji yang merasa ayah sahabatnya salah orang melirik ke arah Byunghun yang justru mengangukkan kepalanya Chunji, menyuruh namja jangkung tersebut untuk menurut saja.

"Ne appa?" Chunji terlihat sangat kikuk saat ini.

"Appa senang akhirnya kau datang juga,sudah hampir sebulan ini kan kau tidak datang," ucap appa Byunghun yang terlihat bahagia Chunji yang dikiranya Kevin datang menjenguknya.

Kevin adalah mantan pacar Byunghun, keduanya mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan lebih dari enam tahun itu sebulan yang lalu. Sebelumnya Kevin selalu datang menjenguk Tn. Minsoo minimal seminggu sekali bersama Byunghun, dan sebulan kebelakang ini – semenjak hubungannya dengan Byunghun berakhir – ia tidak pernah lagi datang. Karena hubungan mereka telah berjalan lebih dari enam tahun maka kedua belah pihak keluarga juga sudah sangat dekat, bahkan Kevin sudah memanggil kedua orang tua Byunghun dengan panggilan appa dan eomma. Dan entah kenapa hari ini Tn. Minsoo salah mengenali Chunji sebagai Kevin, ya keduanya memang sama-sama tinggi, namun wajah mereka berbeda, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menganggap mereka mirip.

.

.

.

Ricky dan Changjo sudah terlebih dahulu pulang, sedangkan Byunghun dan Chunji masih berada di rumah sakit, di koridor rumah sakit lebih tepatnya, karena dokter sedang memeriksa maka keduanya diminta untuk keluar dari ruang rawat sebentar.

Byunghun memasukkan beberapa uang koin ke dalam mesin minuman otomatis berwarna merah di hadapannya, kemudian mengambil dua buah kaleng soda yang turun, ia memberikan salah satunya pada Chunji yang sedang duduk di kursi plastik di samping mesin minuman tersebut.

"Gomawo." Chunji membuka kaleng soda tersebut dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Appa mengenalimu sebagai Kevin karena ia belum tau kalau aku dan Kevin sudah putus, selama ini aku hanya mengatakan Kevin sibuk sehingga dia tidak bisa datang, dan kata eomma, appa sudah mulai curiga. Hal itu membuat kondisi appa semakin memburuk. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu, berpura-puralah menjadi Kevin untukku."

Chunji melempar kaleng soda kosong di tangannya ke tempat sampah.

"Araseo," ucap Chunji. _"Tidak ada ruginya kan berpura-pura menjadi Kevin agar appa dari sahabat terbaikku tidak semakin memburuk kondisinya?" _itulah yang ada di pikiran Chunji saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Byunghun. "Tapi sampai kapan? Cepat atau lambat appa-mu pasti akan tau kan?"

Byunghyun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. "Aku juga tau itu, aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Gomawo." Byunghun merangkul sahabatnya yang kini hanya tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

_CEKLEK!_

Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter berpakaian serba putih keluar dari ruang rawat Tn. Minsoo dengan diikuti seorang perawat cantik di belakangnya. Byunghun dan Chunji membungkukkan tubuh pada dokter tersebut. Dan setelah keduanya berlalu, Byunghun dan Chunji yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi Kevin kembali masuk.

"Chun, tolong tetap menjadi Kevin untuk sementara waktu. Kondisi appa benar-benar membaik setelah mengira Kevin datang," bisik Niel – eomma Byunghun – begitu Byunghun dan Chunji memasuki kamar.

Chunji mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

.

.

.

"Eomma pulanglah dahulu, malam ini biar aku yang menemani appa," ucap Byunghun setengah mengusir eommanya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam dan Chunji sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Nan gwenchana, Hun, kau pulanglah," Niel bersikeras untuk tetap menginap di rumah sakit menunggui sang suami yang kondisinya sudah berangsur membaik setelah bertemu dengan 'Kevin'.

"Ani, aku yang akan menginap disini, eomma pulanglah, aku tau eomma pasti lelah," Byunghun juga tidak mau kalah, ia tahu benar kalau eommanya sangat lelah.

"Ya sudahlah, kau memang keras kepala," akhirnya Niel mengalah, ia memeberskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

_CUP! CUP!_

Ia mengecup pipi kiri suaminya kemudian pipi kanan anaknya bergantian sebelum pergi.

"Eomma pulang dulu, jaga appa baik-baik ya, hubungi eomma kalau terjadi sesuatu," pesannya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Setelah eommanya menghilang di balik pintu Byunghun mendekat ke ranjang tempat appanya berbaring dan tertidur saat ini. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan appanya. "Mianhae appa…," ucapnya lirih.

**TBC**

_FF TeenTop pertama yang aku bikin, semoga tidak mengecewakan seperti ff-ku yang lain T.T_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sudah sebulan ini Chunji terus berpura-pura menjadi Kevin di hadapan Tn. Minsoo – appa Byunghun. Yang ketiganya – Byunghun, Chunji, dan eomma Byunghun – tidak mengerti kenapa Tn. Minsoo yang kini kondisinya sudah hampir sepenuhnya pulih dan pastinya bisa melihat dengan jelas tidak menyadari kalau Chunji dan Kevin adalah dua orang yang berbeda walaupun keduanya memang mirip.

Sore ini Chunji kembali datang ke Inju General Hospital, rumah sakit tempat appa Byunghun dirawat.

"Kevin," panggil Tn. Minsoo begitu melihat 'calon menantu'nya memasuki ruang rawatnya. "Appa sudah bisa pulang hari ini," ucapnya bahagia.

Disisi lain terlihat Niel – eomma Byunghun – sedang mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang mereka. Sementara Byunghun entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

"Ehm, Kevin-ah," Tn. Minsoo kembali memanggil Chunji dengan nama 'Kevin'.

Chunji mendekat kepada 'calon ayah mertua'nya yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang tersebut.

"Bisakah appa meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Chunji mengangguk yakin. "Tentu, appa."

Bukannya menjawab Tn. Minsoo malah mengacak surai coklat Chunji kemudian tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Kini Chunji dan Byunghun sedang berada di kamar Minsoo appa, beliau mengatakan kalau ingin berbicara enam mata (?) dengan anak dan 'calon menantunya', sementara Niel eomma – istrinya – ia minta untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar.

"Ehm, langsung saja pada intinya…," Minsoo appa membuka pembicaraan, memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit semenjak mereka berkumpul di ruangan yang cukup luas ini. "Appa ingin kalian segera menikah," ucapnya to the point, membuat Chunji dan Byunghun membulatkan mata mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian tidak perlu buru-buru memberi appa seorang cucu, cukup resmikanlah dulu hubungan kalian, sambil kalian melanjutkan pendidikan. Setelah kalian menikah appa akan memberikan perusahaan keluarga kepada kalian, appa sudah cukup lelah dan appa ingin kalian yang melanjutkannya," ujar namja bertubuh subur (?) yang sangat kontras dengan tubuh sang anak yang mungil tersebut.

"Tapi appa…"

"Appa tau yang disampingmu itu bukan Kevin, Byunghun, tapi appa ingin kau menikah dengannya."

Chunji dan Byunghun semakin membulatkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Minsoo appa. Keduanya kini berpandangan seolah meminta bantuan satu sama lain.

"Kalian berdua terlihat serasi, bahkan appa lebih menyukaimu dibanding Kevin."

Chunji menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa takut, bingung, dan malu bercampur di dalamnya sekarang. Takut dan malu karena ketahuan berpura-pura menjadi Kevin, bingung karena diminta menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri sementara diluar sana ia juga memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Appa, dia bukan Kevin, dia Chunji, sahabatku. Chunji sudah memiliki namjachingu, jadi dia tidak mungkin menikah denganku," tolak Byunghun yang sebenarnya tidak keberatan diminta menikah dengan sahabatnya tersebut, tapi ia tidak enak dengan Chunji yang sangat jelas terlihat kalau tidak mau.

_BRUK!_

Tubuh Minsoo appa pingsan begitu saja dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai begitu mendengar alasan penolakan dari Byunghun.

"Appa!"

Niel eomma yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu kamar akhirnya menyusul masuk ketika mendengar suara tubuh suaminya terjatuh dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Yeobo! Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai appa pingsan lagi! Aduh! Cepat telepon ambulance!"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Kini Niel dan Chunji sedang berdua di koridor rumah sakit yang kebetulan sedang sepi karena jam berkunjung sudah habis, sementara Minsoo berada di kamar rawatnya ditemani Byunghun.

"Chunji, begini, sebelumnya ahjussi minta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya," Niel membuka pembicaraan.

Chunji mengangguk sambil terus memandangi wajah Niel, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan eomma dari sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Bisakah kau menikah dengan Byunghun?" pinta Niel dengan wajah memohon.

Chunji hanya menghela nafas sambil menunduk. "Mianhae, ahjussi, bukannya tidak mau tapi aku sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu," Chunji menolak secara halus.

"Ahjussi tidak memaksamu untuk benar-benar menikah dengan Byunghun, berpura-puralah saja agar kondisi Minsoo membaik, setelah itu kau bisa kembali ke namjachingumu."

Chunji tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Gomawo, Chunji-ah."

.

.

.

"Chun, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku akan berbicara dengan appa nanti, lagipula kau kan sudah punya Minhyun," ucap Byunghun.

Saat ini Byunghun dan Chunji sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit.

Chunji menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Minhyun, aku ingin membantumu sebenarnya tapi aku juga takut Minhyun tidak bisa mengerti."

"Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang serius, jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Chunji mengangguk. _"Kenapa Byunghun berkata seperti itu? Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang serius? Jadi maksudnya kalau aku menikah dengannya, maka itu adalah pernikahan yang nyata, bukan pernikahan pura-pura seperti apa yang dikatakan Niel ahjussi tadi?" _tanya Chunji dalam hati.

.

.

.

Setelah memikirkannya selama berhari-hari akhirnya Chunji memutuskan untuk membicarakannya dengan Minhyun – namjachingunya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah café yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hyung…"

"Hyun…"

Keduanya saling memanggil bersamaan secara tidak sengaja.

"Eh, hyung duluan…"

"Shireo, Minhyun duluan," Chunji mempersilahkan Minhyunnya berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ani, hyung duluan saja," tolak Minhyun.

Begitulah keduanya saling meminta pasangannya untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu hingga akhirnya Chunji mengalah.

"Ehm, begini,kau tau kan Byunghun, sahabat baikku?" tanya Chunji.

Minhyun mengangguk pasti.

"Appa Byunghun – Minsoo ahjussi – sakit keras dan ia meminta aku untuk menikah dengan Byunghun…"

"Kalau begitu hyung menikahlah dengannya," potong Minhyun cepat, wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat marah, jengkel, atau kecewa, ia malah teresnyum. "Aku sebenarnya tadi ingin mengatakan kalau aku ingin putus dengan hyung. Aku mencintai namja lain, mianhae. Dan kebetulan sekali kan hyung akan dijodohkan dengan Byunghun." Minhyun menampilkan senyum termanis yang ia punya.

Chunji memandangi (mantan) namjanya dengan bingung. "Jadi…"

"Kita putus. Aku dengan Baekho dan hyung menikah dengan Byunghun. Kita impas kan. Sungguh kebetulan yang sangat baik," ucap Minhyun sebelum bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Chunji yang masih melongo(?) menatap kepergian namja yang telah menemaninya selama empat tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

**Chunji POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan bagaimana selanjutnya, menikah dengan Byunghun atau tidak. Minhyun telah meninggalkanku, itu berarti sekarang aku single, bebas. Aku bebas untuk menentukan pilihanku sendiri.

Tunggu…

Kenapa aku tidak sedih Minhyun pergi?

Apa aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Entahlah…

Aku rasa sebulan yang lalu aku masih mencintainya, aku masih ingat kencan terakhir kami sekitar sebulan yang lalu, saat itu aku sangat bahagia dan aku juga yakin aku sangat mencintainya saat itu, aku terus menggenggam tangannya, takut kehilangan.

Tapi kenapa semua itu berubah drastis hanya dalam waktu satu bulan? Setelahnya aku tidak pernah lagi berkencan dengannya karena terlalu sibuk menemani Byunghun di rumah sakit. Apa itu karena Byunghun? Aku merasa lebih nyaman berada di samping Byunghun daripada… Ah, ani, itu karena aku sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak lama.

**Chunji POV end**

.

.

.

Chunji berlari-lari kecil menyusul tempat tidur berroda(?) yang didorong oleh beberapa orang perawat serta diikuti oleh Byunghun dan Niel menuju ke ruang operasi.

"Appa, bertahanlah, aku janji kalau appa sembuh aku akan segera menikah dengan Byunghun," ucapnya sebelum pintu ruang operasi tertutup.

Niel mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping ruang operasi.

Byunghun menepuk pundak Chunji. "Gomawo."

"Untuk?"

Byunghun tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku serius tentang itu." Chunji menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkannya. "Aku akan menikahimu," ucapnya mantap.

"Hanya untuk menenangkan appa?"

"Tidak hanya karena itu, tapi juga karena aku mencintaimu," bisik Chunji tepat di depan telinga Byunghun, mungkin ia tidak ingin menganggu Niel yang sepertinya sedang berdoa saat ini.

"Mworago?"

"Neol saranghae, Lee Byunghun."

**END**


End file.
